


SasuHina Month Day Fifteen: Bodyguard AU

by 365daysofsasuhina



Series: SasuHina Month 2018 [15]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gen, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-09-25 19:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17127146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365daysofsasuhina/pseuds/365daysofsasuhina
Summary: A pop star is in town: Sasuke's newest protection detail job. Hinata's been receiving letters from an obsessed fan, and it's Sasuke's job to keep her safe.





	SasuHina Month Day Fifteen: Bodyguard AU

“If I can handle douche bag politicians, I can handle one little pop star diva.”

Itachi deadpans. “That’s hardly the attitude to take.”

“She comes to the city, I keep her raving fanboys off her for a week, and then she leaves. Seems pretty simple.”

“Sasuke…this is serious. She may not be a politician, but she’s still a high-profile figure. Anyone with that amount of fame can end up with a target on their back. Especially from those delusional enough to consider themselves personally jilted by her.”

A dark brow perks. “…people really do that?”

“It’s clear you have a lot to learn before we finalize this assignment.”

After a long lecture about his upcoming host - including her notoriety, and the setbacks it’s caused thus far - Sasuke leaves the office with her picture brought up on his phone.

Hyūga Hinata. Rising J-pop star, only a few months younger than himself. Known for her sweet personality and lilting vocals, she’s become a nationwide sensation within the last year. She’s having a kind of homecoming event: three separate shows in one week back in her home city.

Which happens to be his as well, where he works with his elder brother as protection details for high-profile persons. Usually their ‘targets’ are more politically-aligned, but every so often they get something more like this.

“Can’t you take it? You’re better with women than me.”

“Unfortunately I have something already lined up. You’ll have to take it, or we lose the business. It pays exceptionally well, Sasuke. It’s just one week. You can handle it.”

Sliding into the front seat of his car, the younger brother sighs, head craned back. Surely this girl - er, woman - isn’t the same off-stage as she is on. No one ever is. It’s all a persona: something to attract fans and bring in the money with ticket sales, public appearances, and TV specials. Surely she’ll be like any other pop star: spoiled, demanding, and  _obnoxious_.

Itachi’s going to owe him for this one.  _Big_  time.

Though a short ride as the crow flies, it’s still half an hour in busy city traffic to get back to his apartment. Once he does, back on his wifi, he loads up her latest music video. For research purposes.

It’s a slower song, Hinata gesturing woefully and singing of unrequited love. It’s strange…she’s almost doll-like in her appearance. Large, pale eyes…marless skin…and long, dark hair that falls like a curtain. Every outfit is custom tailored and pastel. Sasuke’s nose wrinkles slightly. Why do so many women idols look like…that? Infantilizing them seems creepy. But then again, that’s what the public seems to want.

Turning off his phone, he does a little more research, looking for previous incidents. He finds a few, all ones his brother has already noted. Fans going overboard and trying to touch her…multiple stalkers…ugh. What a bunch of creepy lowlifes.

She’s not slated to arrive for a few more days, so he has time to mentally prepare himself for all the screaming that’s likely to follow wherever she goes. In a way, he can’t help but feel bad for her. How much of this is what she wants, and how much is what she can’t avoid?

Well…little use in wondering.

The morning her plane arrives, he’s up at five am, getting in a workout before showering and downing his usual protein shake. Thankfully he’s been told to dress casual, taking to a sweatshirt, shades, and a snapback. Arriving a full hour before her expected landing, he takes to scouting out her terminal. By now he has the entire airport memorized after so many details, taking most of his time to look over the people rather than his surroundings. No one stands out, and he greets her and her entourage as they disembark to the tarmac.

A dark violet hat with a large brim helps hide her face alongside white sunglasses despite the cloudy day. A long lilac coat flutters over colorless stockings beneath matching one-inch heels. Around her, no less than five other men - all far taller and burlier than himself - look like sharp-eyed penguins in their suits as they scan the empty landing area. Apparently the press has been held back.

“Uchiha Sasuke?”

Dark eyes move to their corners behind his tinted lenses to see a woman in a sharp red dress that hugs every curve. Something about the certainty of her walk implies she’s not to be trifled with. “Yūhi Kurenai - Hinata’s manager.”

A nod.

“Looks like we managed to fool the paparazzi,” she muses, ruddy eyes watching hawkishly. “We spread a false rumor of her appearance tomorrow. But we’d best hurry - it won’t be long before someone figures it out.”

Having moved his gaze back to the other guards, Sasuke asks, “…seems like you’ve already got her well-covered. What am I supposed to do here?”

“Be more covert. A backup plan in case she needs a quick escape.” Stepping up close enough to give him a strong whiff of perfume, she murmurs, “These buffoons know how to handle crowds, but not lone wolves. Hinata’s been getting worrying fan letters, and I’m afraid someone might make a move. I need someone like  _you_  to look for what they won’t.”

A brow perks. “…why not cancel the show?”

“You mean besides the huge cost of refunds and the blow to her reputation? Hinata insisted the show go on. She cares about her fans.”

Sasuke just makes a noise of disbelief. So she’s stubborn. Wonderful. “…all right then. Where to first?”

“Her hotel room. Her first show isn’t until tomorrow. If there’s time and opportunity, she’d like to go for an outing. I’m not sure it’s wise, but this  _is_ her home city.”

“Anywhere specific?”

“Not sure - she hasn’t said.”

“Hn…”

“…excuse me.”

The pair look over to Hinata, seeing her staring at them, expression unreadable with her glasses in place. Bringing them down the bridge of her nose, she looks to him expectantly. For a long while they consider one another, silent. “…we don’t have to go out. I’m just…nostalgic is all.”

Her voice is so…small! Where does all that singing come from? Taken aback for a moment, Sasuke blinks before replying, “…we’ll see. If the person - or people - after you are bold enough, that might be unwise.”

A somber tinge shadows her expression, gaze lowering. “…I understand.”

“Security at a show is a lot higher than out in the street. You can’t plan for everything there - can’t vet everyone. It’s a higher, unnecessary risk. My job is to keep you safe, not keep you happy.”

Kurenai shoots him a look, but he ignores it. “We better get you out of the open.”

To his surprise, he’s told to ride in her limo rather than tail behind in his car. “We have a driver for you – your vehicle will be taken with us, and you may return home once Hinata leaves.”

“Am I going to have to pay parking?”

“No.”

Sasuke gives another hidden, sidelong look. This woman is rather short in her words…he can respect that. No useless rambling or explanations. Most women he deals with aren’t nearly so driven or sure. It’s clear she takes her job - that being Hinata - exceedingly seriously.

As expected, her suite is extravagant. The rest of her guards are to be posted about the hotel grounds…but he’s to remain as close as possible.

“You can take the couch.”

Well…he’s had worse.

Once the diva is settled in, she takes to showering, and Kurenai uses the opportunity to speak with him alone. “These are her most recent letters,” she murmurs, handing over a half dozen envelopes. “All received the day before we left. So far she’s been good in reporting them to me…but she still refuses to call off the tour.”

“…I’ll look them over. See if any handwriting matches anything in a criminal database.”

“They aren’t handwritten, I’m afraid. They’re all clippings from magazines…including entire articles about her. They used the same pages for their…sentiments. Only words from the articles, like Swiss cheese.”

Well…one less avenue he can pursue. “I’ll see what I can do.”

Moving aside to take a phone call, she leaves him to get to work. The workmanship is painstaking - every clipping the same size, aligned with ruler precision, spelling out keen wantings that - even with a limited word sample size - manage to be excruciatingly creepy.

“So…she showed you the letters.”

Looking up at the voice, Sasuke finds himself joined by Hinata herself. “They could give me an idea of what to look for.”

Setting beside him on the couch a cushion over, she’s quiet for a time. “…I can’t bring myself to be angry with these people.”

He gives her a glance.

“…when I was in school, there was a boy I admired. He never noticed me…he was a sports star, popular, dated a girl of his same merit…I doubt he even knew my name. These people…they just want to know me. Surely they feel the same way…”

“…these people take that notion too far, Hyūga. This isn’t a high school crush: this is a psychological obsession. They don’t want to know you, they want to own you. They see you and your fame as something to possess. Idols like you? There’s a…disconnect between you and your fans. And people delusional enough to think you belong to them aren’t going to treat you the way you need to be treated. They  _will_ hurt you if given the chance.”

Sasuke lets that sink in before murmuring, “…but I won’t give them that chance. At least, not so long as you do as I say. You might be the idol here, but I’m the professional. Understand?” He stares, unyielding. “…your life has been put in my hands. The only way I can keep it safe is if I call the shots. All of them. Without question.”

Hinata stares, pale eyes unblinking and almost unnatural. “…I understand.”

“…we’ll see about letting you enjoy your stay beyond your shows. But so long as I’m on the job, that comes first. My first and only priority is your safety.”

Silence for a time. “…you’re right. This is your job. I…won’t interfere.” Standing, Hinata takes several steps before pausing, looking back over her shoulder. “…thank you, Uchiha-san.”

“Don’t bother - just call me Sasuke. I can’t stand that stiff formality crap.”

For a moment, her somber facade quivers, and her lips threaten to draw into a smile. “…Sasuke. Then…call me Hinata.”

“Hinata.”

Her head cocks. “…I think I much prefer that. We’ll go to lunch soon. Be sure to be ready.”

“I’m always ready.”

**Author's Note:**

> WELP, this is a day late, but I’ve had a VERY hectic 24 hours - apologies ^^; Not sure if I’ll get today’s done tonight or not - I’m admittedly very tired, but at least this one is a good share longer than usual - I hope that makes up for it.  
> Admittedly, there’s not much action, and I doubt I’ll have much chance to expand on this during the challenge - we’ll have to see! But for now, it’ll be tossed on my “possible WIP” pile, aha~ It’s just a very large concept to handle in one drabble - one I admittedly enjoy, but just don’t have time atm to flesh out properly. I’d probably need several thousand more words to make it anywhere near a full idea. So sadly, this is all I have time for. I want to try to keep these all under 2000 words just to keep myself from being overwhelmed.  
> I hope y’all enjoyed - I may be behind for another day or two while Life has its fun with me. But I’ll keep at is as best I can!


End file.
